The Forbidden Crush
by KaitlynSnape95116
Summary: What will happen when the Potions Master finds out the Brightest Witch of her Age has a crush on him? Will the consequences be favorable or terrifying?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Crush**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ __ _So this is my first ever fanfiction. Please review and let me know how you like these first few chapters and if you think I should continue with this story. Please don't be afraid to tell me the truth. I need to hear the truth in order to write better for my readers. Thank you all in advance!_

 **Chapter 1**

The air was cool on her face as Hermione walked to her favorite spot by the lake. She loved to come here to study and do her homework. It was quiet as not many people came here. Hermione loved the library there was no doubt but there was always somebody there that didn't understand libraries were supposed to be quiet. One day she decided to come out here to study when a bunch of Slytherin boys were gossiping rather loud and has been coming back here ever since.

She sat down with her back against her favorite tree. After about an hour she had all her homework done except for her Potions essay. She always left this subject til last because her mind always drifted to other thoughts. She would never admit it out loud but she had a big crush on the Potions Master. She was entranced by everything about him. How he moved, How he spoke, and How he was so passionate about the subject.

One word from his lips could melt her completely into a trance. She would sit there hanging on his every word. Hermione came to a point where she would charm her quill before class started to take the notes for her because once he started speaking she would forget to take the notes. She thinking about him her mind went to some non-innocent thoughts. She knew she shouldn't think about him like that but she couldn't stop herself.

After about an hour she finally had her essay on the Amortentia potion finished. They were only required to do one scroll but leave it to her to write three scrolls for her essay. She looked at her muggle watch and saw the time, She had 10 minutes til her class with Professor Snape. She always dreaded and loved this time. She dreaded it because she was afraid of him finding out and embarrassing her for it and on the other hand she loved it as it was the only way she could be near him and the closest she could get. She gathered her things and to start her walk to the dungeons.

* * *

He sat at his desk in his private sitting room cursing the writers of these horrid papers he had to mark. He loved teaching but he hated dealing with the dunderheads that refused to comprehend or listen to what he was telling them. Only about 5 out of the 12 students actually deserved to be in his Advanced Potions class. Snape has been trying to figure out for the past month how these students got into his class. How did these idiots who barely passed his tests in class get O's on their potions Owl's and able to attend his class. He had a few picked out that he knew would make his class including Draco Malfoy his beloved Godson, Granger the annoying Know-It-All, Harry Potter though he suspected it was only due to help from the Granger girl, Susan Bones a Hufflepuff girl who was shy and quiet but smart, and Terry Boot a boy from Ravenclaw who wasn't the smartest but studied hard and actually pad the rest got in was beyond him. The most confusing was how did the Weasley boy get into this class. He as the male version of an airhead. He looked up at the time and realized it was nearly time for the Advanced Potions class.

He scribbled his last comment on the paper and graded it with an F and with that the last of the papers which needed to be graded. He put on the usual shields he learned after a few years to put on to protect himself from exploded cauldrons and the like. He was not looking foward to the dunderheads he had to teach and was dreading the Know-It-All's hand waving for every question he asked the class. He would admit she was a gorgeous girl and he admired her brains and studiousness but wished she would tone it down a bit. She had to realize that she was only intimidating the boys with that and embarrassing herself. He walked out of his private chambers and headed down the hall to his classroom knowing the students would be in the room waiting for him to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione walked into the classroom and as she expected he wasn't here yet and she was the first one to arrive. She chose her favorite seat in the center front on the right. It was the closest to his desk. Soon the rest began arriving last to come in were Ron and Harry. Ron sat next to Draco with whom they became friends with after the war and as usual Harry sat next to her. Draco sat behind her, they figured if the 2 of them had themselves near Harry and Ron that maybe they could help them do better and not be so idiotic especially being this was Snape's class.

And right on cue on the hour the door sung open and Snape barged into the room with his robes gracefully billowing out behind him and abruptly stopped in front of the class near her. She took in his wonderful small of parchment, musk, and she heard his voice. He told them to write down the instructions and ingredients for the Amortentia potion and retrieve the ingredients. She let her quill do the work and looked at the board and grabbed the ingredients she needed. She then helped Harry find what was needed as he looked lost in the supplies closet. She brewed her potion all the while stealing quick glances at Snape. After she finished she went to steal another glance to see he wasn't there and then as she went to back up bumped into somebody. She turned around to realize it was Snape. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Your potion seems to be satisfactory Miss Granger" he then walked to the front of the class and spoke again " When you are all done with your potions you are dismissed and I expect a full scroll essay on exactly how and what you used to brew your potion, What the results were, and if you brewed it correctly what you smelled and what each smell means to you".

When she heard this she put her head down allowing her hair to fall over her face to hide her blushing cheeks. Hermione was afraid he might figure her out with this essay, What she smelled was his scent. She realized Harry asked her something and turned to him and asked him to repeat the question.

"Are you okay 'Mione? You seem down." he said quietly so nobody else could hear.

She straightened herself out and mustered up her best friendly smile. "I'm fine Harry, I'm done with my potion so I'm going to go get started on my paper now. I'll see you later Harry."

She turned to Ron and Draco and said her farewells to them and stole once last quick glance at her Professor and accidentally made eye contact with him then turned away and left the room as quickly as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbbiden Crush**

 **Chapter 3**

She rushed to her favorite spot by the tree. She was panicked. Surely if she was truthful he would figure it out and if she was to lie about was she smelled he would surely realize she was fibbing as she was sure that would reflect in her writing. She was in a pickle. She decided it would just be best to be truthful in her essay and pray he wouldn't realize that what she smells were all scents of him. She wasn't sure what this meant. All the scents she smelled from her love potion were all scents of her forbidden potions professor. She sat down against the tree and grabbed her quill and scroll and began writing her essay praying in her mind it wouldn't be too obvious.

* * *

He looked up from his desk where he was reading a book and ended up meeting the eyes of one Hermione Granger. He saw something bewildering in her eyes. Longing and hope then suddenly fear and she turned away saying goodbye to her friends and hurried out of his classroom. _Longing and hope._ What was she longing and hoping for? He thought back to a little while before when he got up to check the students potions. When he got to hers she was unsurprisingly done and it was perfect though he'd never admit it out loud. He noticed she was staring at his desk and she began to back away from her couldron and backed right up into him. He told her it the potion was Satisfactory. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Then something clicked in his head. _She has a crush on me, Dear God help me._

The last student finally left the room after 20 minutes and he went from seat to seat checking every cauldron and giving each student a grade. He gave Granger an A although she deserved an A+. He didn't want her to get a bigger head than she had and become even more annoying in his he was done he rushed to his personal chambers. After this revelation he needed a big glass of Firewhiskey.

* * *

Students were allowed to hand in papers early before the next class as every office had a magical box outside each office that you dropped the scroll into and it would be magically transferred to a box on their desk for papers that needed grading. Hermione walked up the the potions office and was relieved that the door was not open. She hesitates for a few minutes. But after the minutes long internal fight with herself she relented and put her scroll into the box and watched her paper disappear to his desk. ' _This is it'_ She thought to herself. No turning back now. She headed off to go find Ron, Harry, and Draco before dinner was to be served in the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus was sitting in his sitting room sipping on his Firewhiskey. He had no more classes for the day and was relieved about that. He still could not fathom though why the Granger girl would have a crush on him. He wondered if anybody else knew about it. It was time for dinner so he decided he would use this opportunity to speak with McGonagall about this to see if she knew anything. With a flick of his wand the empty glass disappeared to the kitchens where the house elves would wash it and return it to his room clean later then got up and left his chamber and headed towards the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your reviews and follows favorites. I'm so excited not sure yet where this is going to go so let's ride this journey together. Here is the next chapter. Please bare with me as I lost internet since the publish of the first 3 chapters so I'm doing this the long way via my cell phone at the moment!

The Forbidden Crush

Chapter 4

Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny outside the common room. She ran over to them hoping they wouldn't see any of her emotions so she plastered on the best smile she could muster.

"Hi everyone. What are you talking about?" She said when she finally got to them.

"Hey 'Mione. Nothing much." Replied Ron "Ginny just talking about some nonsense gossip as usual"

"Oh no, What is it this time Ginny?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. She didn't pay attention to rumors very much but right now she needed a distraction.

Ginny's face lit up at Hermione's inquiry. "Well rumor has it Pavarti Patil is pregnant. Nobody knows for sure yet though."

'Thank goodness it's not about me which hopefully means nobody noticed what happened in Potions.' Hermione though to herself. She shook her thoughts away then looked at the group and said "We should get down to dinner. I don't know about you all but I'm hungry."

With that the rest all agreed with her and they headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Snape entered the Hall and took the open seat next to Minerva. Since the war he decided to step down as headmaster she was named Headmistress. Now was his chance to speak with her.

"Minerva I have a question for you." He said calmly.

"What is that Severus?" Looking a bit nervous probably sensing his nervousness.

"It's about Granger. Has she said anything about me to you lately?" He questioned searching her facial expressions for any hints to her having knowledge of this.

"No, Why?" She said startled looking a bit shocked and taken back.

"It seems like she may have a crush on me. She is constantly staring at me, She blushes whenever I say anything to her or am near her, And when I asked them to write about what they smelled from the Amortentia Potion for homework she seemed almost panicked and ran out of the room." He said finally taking a breath.

"Well I do know that she has admired you for years but that aside I have noticed that she has been acting a little strange and it's only before or after your classes."

"What should we do about this situation? We both know she is of age but she is still my student. Were the circumstances different I could simply ignore it but being she is in my classroom a few times a week that would be difficult. Also the fact if someone finds out rumors will start and my loyalty to the teacher's oath may be questioned."

Minerva looked over to where Hermione was sitting and sighed when she noticed her staring at Severus before she turned away pretending as if nothing happened. "Would you like me to speak with her?"

Severus was about to accept that but then sighed when he realised if it came from Minerva she might think the whole school knew as well and would probably be more self conscious then she is already. He put on the persona of acting like he hated all the students but deep inside he truely did care for his students, Although he could do without the dunderheads. Finally he responded. "No I'll speak to her after her next class with me."

After that they ate in silence and when he was done he left to the dungeons to mark the undoubtedly large pile of papers lying on his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews and following me and my story. It means alot. I am trying to become a better writer and you all are helping that be so. Thank you so much again and keep reviewing. For now I'm focusing just one story at a time as I'm a noob to this and will update as soon as I can being I am doing this by phone with 2 kids. Thanks again!_

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 5**

Snape entered into his office and saw a few papers on is desk. At least the pile isn't as bad as it usually is tonight he thought to himself. He sat down at his desk in his chair and looked at the names on the paper and at the bottom which would have been the first paper received was Hermione Granger's paper. He sighed lowly and put the papers in order that they were turned in. He began to read her submission which felt more like a end of term paper than a simple homework essay. As he read further and further he became more and more concerned. The things she smelled were things that many of his one-nighters said he smelled like. _Why me? He thought to himself. She could have pick of nearly any boy in this school of her own age and she chooses to have a crush on me. She is smart and will go very far with her brains._ He thought though he'd never admit that out loud to anyone. _And on top of all that she is probably one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen._ And with that thought he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He finished reading and she as usual did exactly as he asked for her assignment though much longer than he wished so he gave her an O for over writing.

He was able to mark all the other essays rather quickly with the highest aside from hers being an A. Once done he grabbed the papers and walked into the classroom and put them in the appropriate bin for 7th year marked papers then went into his private chambers. After reading Granger's essay he very much needed a Firewhiskey. He walked into his small Kitchenette and grab himself a small glass and poured himself some Firewhiskey to just below the brim. He swallowed it all in one gulp then poured another smaller glass and headed to the sitting room to relax by his fireplace. He sat in his favorite comfy armchair and rested his head back and let out a long sigh. He felt like all the frustrations, stress, and worries flowed out of his body. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday so he could have some time to himself. With that thought he slugged down the rest of the Firewhiskey and banished the glass to the kitchens for the castle elves to clean then retired to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

During dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione spent most of the time just listening to Ginny and Harry talking about what they'd do over the weekend for a date night and listened to Draco and Ron chat away about Quidditch. The only thing she could do though as she ate her dinner was think about Professor Snape and whether or not he graded her paper or not. She was nervous as to whether he had found out yet or not. She kept looking up at him to try and see a hint of if he discovered it or looked up again to meet eyes with Headmistress McGonagall and how she looked between Professor Snape and herself and looked away quickly. _Shoot she knows. Who else knows about my crush? This is so humiliating_. She thought to herself. A million things were running through her head and suddenly she lost her appetite. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to go on ahead to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said to everyone hoping she sounded convincing enough. They all bid her goodnight and wished her better and with that she darted out of the Great Hall.

A short time later Hermione found herself running through the common room and up the staircase and down the hall to the 7th year girls dorm room and found her way in the dark to her bed. he opened her trunk gathered out a towel and a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom to go take a the hot water ran down her creamy skin she tried not to think about the events of the day and let the shower wash away her thoughts along with everything else. After her shower she toweled herself off and grabbed her wand off the counter and blow dried her hair then straightened it with a spell Lavender had taught her at the beginning of the year then she twisted her hair and pinned it on top of her head and put on her PJs. She banished her clothes from the day to the laundry room then walked out of the bathroom to her bed sitting down. She closed the curtains and got under the thick warm comforter and laid her head on her pillow. All at once the thoughts came rushing back. _Ugh I need to sleep right now and I need to stop thinking about everything_. With that thought she pulled her curtain aside just a little bit and reached into her end table drawer from some sleepless draught potion. She took a small sip and restored the cork and put it back in the cork and re-closed the curtain. She laid down and soon sleep pulled her under and she was asleep finally free of the thoughts running in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I'm sort of letting the story flow naturally. I have an idea as to where I want this to go so just bare with my I'm very new to this. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and hope you continue to do so. Sorry for any long waits in between uploads as I'm typing these chapters on my laptops then transfering them to my phone and uploading them from there. Please bare with me. Enjoy the chapter and please keep leaving reviews.

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 6**

I hate Mondays Severus thought to himself as he groggily sat up in his bed. It was 2 hours before breakfast. He pushed himself up off the bed and walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before his bladder burst. He decided it was best to take a shower since the dungeons were unusually warm last night and he sweat alot last night. They may have thought him to be a greasy git but it didn't mean he had to feel greasy. He was in and out of the shower in 10 minutes and walked over to the mirror and brush any and all tangles out of his hair. He hated the care it required but his mother always loved how smooth and silky his hair was so he didn't have the heart to cut it even after she died. Funny how he had the hair type most girls dreamed of having and here he had it and most the males called it greasy. He laughed to himself at their stupidity. This was the side of him he would never show to the students. He had a sense of humor even with the names they came up with but he needed to keep them in line so kept the forced persona that he aquired during the looked at his neck which was now down to a small barely there scar. You would think he was bitten by a vampire although it was actually a snake. He had aquired some of Nagini's venom and created an antidote to it. He drank the antidote daily to keep it in his system so when the day came he was bit he only suffered from blood loss but was otherwise okay. He dried himself off with a spell and with that left the bathroom.

He got himself dressed in some black slacks and a white tshirt. He always wore his teaching robes over his clothes and his jacket under the robes so nobody but him would know whether he was dressed for comfort or wearing his signature white button up. Today he was too lazy to fight with the buttons so tshirt it was and he used his usual speell to fasten all the clips for his jacket and robes together. He went into his sitting rooms and looked at the schedule he had 7th year right before lunch. Which meant today was the day to face Granger. He shook his head in his hands and sighed. He was not looking foward to this but it had to be done.

I guess I should check if the rest of the students have submitted their work for today this weekend. With that he walked through the door into his office and checked the basket and surely there was a pile there. He went through them marking them one by one. Some of the papers turned in were a joke. He asked them to write essays and half of them were merely a long paragraph. How did half of you make it through elementary? I know both wizarding and Muggle Elementary schools teach how to write a basic essay and you still feel a paragraph is sufficient. And people wonder why Professors get gray hair so young! He finished marking the papers after an hour and noted 2 people were left to submit their papers as usual. Potter and Weasley. They were probably going to get Granger to help them with it as usual and hand it in at the beginning of class. They think he doesn't realize that he knows and expect to get good grades for having someone else do the work for them. He knows and that's why they get no more than C's since he can't prove it. It was time for breakfast so he got up and walked out his office door and headed to the Great Hall for the beginning of what was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Hermione was woken up by the sun in her eyes. The sun somehow was positioned just right so it could get through the only crack in the curtains to shine right into her eyes. She stretched out then with a sigh sat was going to be a long day. The weekend was fun as Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, and her all went to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer and shopping. But today she had potions. She was not looking foward to facing Professor Snape after handing in her paper on the Amortentia Potion but she had to. She got up and showered then threw her hair up into a bun. She had no desire today to tangle with her mop of hair. She threw on her student robes and met with Ginny to make their way to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"Morning Mione" Ginny said still half out of it.

"Morning, You look about as enthusiastic about having to get up this morning as I do" Hemione said then laughed.

"I wish it was Sunday for just one more day I'm super tired after the weekend we've had. If it was Sunday again I'd probably just waste the whole day sleeping" Ginny said laughing as she thought about it. "Look what Harry somehow managed to get this weekend without us seeing." She pulled and locked out from under her shirt and held it up for Hermione to look at.

Hermione to the locket into her hand and it was a gold heart that read 'You stole my heart, Harry'. She smiled at Ginny "Awe that's really sweet. He is definitely sneaky".

They walked out of the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Ron outside and spotted Draco walking over.

"Hello boys, I'm surprised you waited for us!" Ginny said "You're usually already in the Great Hall by now."

Hermione giggled and agreed saying "Yeah usually ron has his mouth stuffed by this time."

Ron said "Hey I do not stuff my mouth thank you" sounding a little aggitated.

"Like hell you don't." Said Draco who finally reached them and Harry nodded in agreement with Draco at Ron "Yeah you do stuff your mouth Ron, It's true."

Ron just huffed and waved them off and they headed down the stairs and off to eat.

A short time later they entered the Great Hall and as they went to their table Hermione felt as if she was being watched and looked up to see McGonagall and Snape staring at her and she blushed and suddenly lost her appetite. Draco decided to sit at their table today and Crabbe and Goyle ended up joining them also. All Hermione could think about was that she thought he knew about her crush.

She flew through all her classes fairly quick that was unfortunately time for Potions and her and the boys all sat in their usual spots. Snape came billowing in as usual he gave them an assign text to read and she got to work reading the text and jotting notes. Suddenly her paper was plopped in front of her and she saw in read ink an A- then she noticed at the bottom of her paper a sticky note reading 'WE NEED TO MEET AFTER CLASS!' Her heart began pounding so she continued her work to distract her mind. All too soon classs was over and she packed up her books into her told her friends she'd catch up with them and she waited at her desk til the last student left. She then walked slowly over to Professor Snape's Desk. Time to face your fate she thought as she stopped in front of his desk and sat in the seat next to the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all the reviews and follows. I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update but things have gotten crazy and busy due to the holidays so it was impossible to sit down and type out this chapter but I've finally gotten time to sit down and due this. So with that in mind Happy Belated Thanksgiving and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 7**

She sat there facing her Potions Professor and inwardly sighed as he licked those sultry lips of his. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, She can't be thinking like this right now especially if she is in trouble. She wiped her mind clear so that her mind would be empty so she could pay attention to whatever he had to say.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk as class ended and he saw the Granger girl slowly packing her belongings and telling her friends she'd catch up with them later. She slowly walked up to his desk and he could tell she was mentally preparing herself for whatever he was going to be talking to her about. It seemed like she knew what he was asking her to speak about. He cursed himself silently. I should have asked her to meet after class seperately in another way, She probably knows that I know now. She was now sitting in front of him waiting for him to say something.

* * *

"Miss Granger is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Sir." She said looking at him nervously.

"It seems to be like you have a crush on a Professor here. Would you care to explain this to me?" He said trying to keep his tone even and emotionless along with his face to hopefully keep her from relizing he already knows hoping she'll say it before he has to.

"I do have a crush on someone but nothing can come of it. Nothing ever will so there is no use in speaking about it. I rather not say." She said looking downward. He is good at sensing lies so she felt it best to speak honestly to him.

"Miss Granger I already know who it is so it's best if you just came out and admitted it." He was slightly aggitated now but his voice showed no signs of it.

He waited for her to respond. He wanted to hear it. As he looked at her he noticed she was rather attractive as she has since grown into herself and her hair tamed out alot though he'd never actually admit it to anybody. Maybe he'd have a chance after she graduates if she still feels the same but he must get her to control herself now. Finally she took a breath and spoke.

"So what you're trying to say is you already know it's you?" She said looking slightly more frightened.

"That would be correct." He said sdryly with slight aggrivation. Isn't that what I just clearly said. I thought she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age yet she is mearl mimicking what I say now. He thought to himself sighing so low it was barely audiable. "The apparent...Crush...On me is not what concerns me as you can feel however you want. But what does concern me is how this crush is affecting your behavior and attention in my class. You are daydreaming and not paying attention to lectures, You're staring at me when you are supposed to be paying attention to your potions I've assigned, and it is blatently obvious that you have a crush. You are lucky most of these other dunderheaded peers of yours are too oblivious to notice the crush you lay out for all to see."

Hermione gulped nervously and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself as a few tears stung her eyes and she tried to discreetly wipe them away. This was the dungeon will come the insults and the degrading and she'd be running away in tears of hurt and embarresment.

He saw how she was so upset and terrifeied and noticed her failed attempts to hide her tears from him. His heart broke though his face showed no sign. He was so used to his fake persona that he had to make over the years with the war and Voldemort that it was now second nature to hide all emtions and did it without trying.

He open his mouth and spoke again "May I call you Hermione?" He waited and saw her nervously shake her head yes "Hermione I am now not speaking to you as a Professor I am speaking to you as an old comrad in war as an equal okay? I'm going to speak to you as I do with Minerva and my other colleagues as we have much history in common okay?" She pondered for a moment and spoke looking at him suspiciously "Okay, Then may I call you Severus?" He nodded his she relaxed a bit.

"Hermione you need to learn to mask your feelings. Right now your face gives away every emotion inside you. If you don't want to be hurt or tormented by your peers especially this you need to mask your emotions. I still do not see why you have a crush on me of all people out of all the men and boys in this school being as intelligent and statusque as your are. But you cannot show any feelings like this as this would be innapropriate. You are my student and as such until you graduate nothing can come of it and it would put my job in danger. I have lost much and put much on the line do you really think it fair to be to lose my job because of a crush Hermione." He hoped she understood what he said. He didn't want to make her more upset and wanted to try keeping things as calm as possible for if she went to Minerva crying about how he had insulted her and was so mean he'd never hear the end of it and may be hexed to death.

"No that wouldn't be fair. I understand what you are saying partly. But what do you mean until after I graduate though. Are you tring to say I may have a chance then?" She looked hopeful.

He paused for a moment and proceeded. "I don't know but you must learn to mask your emotions and this behavior cannot go on. You must pay more attention in class and focus on your assignments more is that understood"

"Yes Severus, Thank you. I thought for sure you'd degrade and belittle me but you've done nothing but give me advice. I appreciate that. I guess the war did change all of us." She looked at the desk in thoughtfulness.

"The person you all saw before was what I had to be a Death Eater. Had I not mean as cruel and menacing as I was my cover would have possibly been blown. Now I may be free to be who I am but after so man years that part of me will never go away and will still be there. Now please go as I have much work to do before the next class arrives." With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

She stood up and grabbed her bag and then left the classroom.

* * *

A while later Severus was in his chambers after the last of the morning classes ended and thought about the day. He had 3 exploded cauldrons and 1 idiot who decided to take a sip of the potion he made before having him check it and turned himself into a dog. Still no idea how he pulled that one off. He thought slightly amused. He had sent him off to Madam Pomfrey and dismissed class after the rest of them were done with their potions. One thing that kept repeating in his head all day was his conversation with Granger. hy had he said I don't know when she asked if she had a chance after graduation. _What in tarnations made him say that. Merlin help me it's happened, I've lost my mind and I've completely snapped_. With that thought he headed off to the Great Hall for Lunch. He needed to eat now before he lost his appetite.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Snape seems a little out of character but I'm trying to show the real him I imagine after the war behind the facade he's had for so many years due to the war. I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far. Please leave reviews I appreciate them all! This is what I imagine when I think of Severus and Hermione and I hope you all like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So my kids got caught up in the Christmas movies on TV tonight so I had had time to write another Chapter I gave some nicknames has friends would usually give over time but Draco's could be mispronounced so in advance the nickname is Dra pronounced Dreh! So here it is and I hope you enjoy! _

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 8**

After Hermione left Potions she realized she had about 5 minutes til her next class which was Transfiguration. The present Professor was out due to a Muggle cold so Headmistress McGonagall was going to stand in for the week. Hermione felt a sort of calm wave over her cause it made her feel kind of like she was going back in time before the war when she was the teacher. Though not fully so many were killed and many students from her year were missing. She reached the classroom and entered and went to sit with Draco. Harry and Ron decided they would prefer Advanced DADA which was also during Transfiguration so they took this class earlier in the morning while Hermione and Draco took it later in the morning.

"Hello Dra, How are you?" she said using the nickname the boys, Ginny, and her started using over time for him. He thankfully didn't mind it, honestly he didn't care as long as it wasn't some crazy cutsie name like Draky or Coco like some 1st year tried calling him earning a smack upside the back of the head from Draco. Now they only call him that when he is getting on their nerves to shut him up.

"Hey Mione, Doing okay I guess, Ron walked into a door and fell backwards into Madam Pomfrey, The sight was hilarious I'll have to show you the memory later. By the way, What did Snape want?"

"Oh he was just giving me some information I needed is all" she said nonchalantly hoping he'd believe her.

"Oh okay. He has been a bit nicer since the war. But then again I am his godson so I'm not sure if it's because of that or if he's like that with everyone now." Draco said thinking about it a little then shrugging it off.

"I think he might have changed a bit. He does seem nicer than he was last year." She said then noticed Minerva walk in so she turned foward and got ready for the lesson.

Minerva walked into the room and scanned the students and she spotted Hermione and she seemed her usual self and didn't look like she was upset or angry which was a good think. She was thankful Severus wasn't hard on the girl at all. She breathed a sigh of relief. She would ask him at Lunch how things went.

Severus entered the Great Hall for Lunch. It had been a tedious morning. He wondered if he was speaking English anymore as most of the students did nothing right during the assignments. He was exhausted already and he still had 3 more classes this afternoon. He took a seat next to Minerva as she would want to know what transpired without a doubt.

As expected once he settled into his seat she began to ask questions and he as calmly as he could after being barraged with questions answered each one individually. At the end she sat queitly for a while probably thinking from what he could guess about everything he told her.

Minerva face exposed a look of shock. She turned to him and said. "You like Hermione don't you? Why else would you have mentioned her graduating and responding with I don't know. You like her and are thinking about trying to get with her when she's done and graduated aren't you?"

He froze still. He began to think deeply. Do I like her? Do I want to try to be with her after she leaves here? She isn't with Ron anymore as they broke up in a big arguement about him not being able to talk about anything other than quidditch and she wanted someone with more intellligence. But do I really want to be with someone? Am I ready? I would surely hope so it's been years. It would be nice to be happy and maybe even have a family. He made up his mind.

"I think I might actually like her. I never actually thought about it. But now she is very inteilligent and witty, has good sarcasm, and she is very beautiful." Severus said feeling guilty for those feelings.

Minerva looked at him sweetly and gave him a gentle smile. "You deserve to be happy Severus. You did so much so we could live as we now do. You are both brilliant minds and she likes you. I know she'll probably still like you after school. I would love to see you both together." She patted the back of his hand and he froze up again slightly then relaxed. She knew he as still getting used to being friendly with people.

He had his head down while she spoke though once she was done he brought his head back up and looked at her searching her eyes and he scanned her mind lightly and found she was being honest. Then looked out to see Hermione laughing with Ron and Pansy. "She is a student though. And she is insufferable and a know-it-all. We'll see what the future holds."

"Severus the same could be said about you ya know." She said laughing "Yes, I suppose your right though. We shall see what the future holds." She said as she looked out over the students.

Severus served himself some food and begin to eat in silence.

After all her morning classes were over she walked to the Great Hall with Draco and Ginny.

The 6th years were given the standard test and those who were able to pass went up to 7th year and those who didn't were allowed to redo their 6th year without anything on their permanent record. The Ministry decided to do it this way so that there would be less crowding for the 6th years. They also did the same with the 7th years, those who passed their N.E.W.T.S. graduated right away and those who didn't stayed with no reprecussions or marks on their permanent record. The 5th years down student body was fairly small so there was no need to worry about over crowding with them.

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione sat down at their spots at the Gryffindor table. Draco would sit there for a little while before the feast would start then return to the Slytherin table. Pansy began sitting with them also after a while and after that a romance blossomed between Ron and Pansy. They were engaged to be wed after graduation. Draco was to escort Pansy down the isle as he was her best friend and her father recently passed away. Pansy surprised Hermione when she asked her to be the maid of honor. She of course accepted and was thrilled. Many of the Slytherin girls were angry at the fact she asked a Gryffindor to be in the wedding but they had become very close and were spending lots of time together.

Pansy looked up to see Hermione and perked up "Hey Hermione did you want to go with me during Lunch tomorrow to Hogsmead to do some wedding planning? I could really use your help. You know how I want things and the other girls from my house are trying to convince me into doing all these extravagent things I honestly don't want."

"Sounds like fun Pansy. I feel simplicity is best. If the decor is too extravagent it'll take the attention away from the star of the event, you Pansy." Just then Ron cleared his throat and looked at Hermione and she smiled softly. "And of course you too Ron but we all know that the Bride is always the center of attention at a wedding."

"I know I just feel a little left out here it's my wedding too after all." Ron sad a looking a little down.

"Well you can't go dress shopping with me now can you Ronald." Pansy said matter of factly.

Ron blushed bright red and quickly said. "No no no, Mum would kill me if she knew I seen you before the wedding. Not to mention your mum."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at Ron's look of horror. "I think it's settled then, you sit this one out Ron?"

"DEFINITELY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I think it's time for me and Pansy to get back to our table. We'll see you all later." Draco said before heading down the isle to go to his table with Pansy in tow.

Everyone bid them goodbye for now and settled in to eat there food. Something made her look up at the head table and she noticed Severus looking at her and his eyes full of Only thing she could think of was Thoughtfulness and Hope. Then just as quickly as she seen it it was gone and he glared at her and set back to eating. She then shoook her head and went back to eating. Maybe there is hope of an 'Us' with him after all in the future. She thought to herself. When she was finally finished with her meal she set off to the library to finish her scroll for her last class hiding the smile on her lips with a book all the way.

 **A/N:** Okay so I started this yesterday then got tired and just finished this now so I hope you all enjoy this!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Wow I feel so lucky to have soo many followers and people who are enjoying my story. Your reviews keep me writing and inspire me. I never thought I would have so many follows and favorites on my first story but you all have thankfully proven me greatly wrong. I'm so thankful for all of you. You all make taking the extra effort to publish each chapter the long way due to my lack of regular wifi internet well worth it! I Love you all!

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 9**

Hermione's classes went along fairly quick this morning. Before she knew it she was off to meet Pansy to go dress shopping in Hogsmead. They went to a fancy upscale Boutique very few knew about or could afford called Swan Lake Gowns. Needless to say the designer was a muggle born. She specialized in both Wizarding and Muggle Wedding gowns and other occasion gowns. The first and second Floor was all muggle attire as they were in a muggle part of Britain. And the bottom floor was magically enlarged and was all wizarding gowns. Hermione thought it was beautiful.

"I thought you said we were going to Hogsmead. This obviously isn't Hogsmead Pansy."

"Yes I know, We're heading there after this I just didn't want none of the men trying to spy on us while gown shopping which is why I didn't mention to you this place earlier."

Hermione could understand that and cheerfully said "Well then shall we start looking for gowns future Mrs. Weasley?"

Pansy giggles giddily and piped "Let's."

Pansy looked through both the Muggle and Wizarding apparel and surprised Hermione when she chose a muggle gown. It was called Princess Cinderella. It was an Ice Blue with small yet puffy sleeves on the shoulders, a tight fitting bodice with topaz crystals embroidered throughout, and a full length Crenlin Skirt with a moderate length train that sparkled whenever she moved. Since they were all wizards the Owner, Mrs. Ranoliza, brought them downstairs to size it to her with spells for a perfect fit!.

Next it was time for Hermione's Maid of Honor Dress. Hermione insisted that Pansy pick what she wore since it was her wedding. Pansy chose a beautiful ruby half wizard half muggle style gown. The dress had again a tight bodice with thick tanktop like straps and a moderate plunge neck that showed some cleavage but not too much. The skirt suited Hermione also it was a tight fit up to the knees then flaired out . She later found out it was called a mermaid skirt. The dress had a cape like robe that attached on the shoulder straps which was full and flaired out behind her with a short train. Hermione looked into the mirror and had to admit she looked pretty good. Pansy was estatic and said that it was exactly how she pictured Hermione would look on the day of the wedding. Hermione frowned when she looked at the price tag. She whispered to Pansy "I can't afford this dress Pansy. I don't have this amount of money."

Pansy giggled quietly. "You really think I'm going to bring you to a place like this and expect you to pay for it. I have it covered Mione. I refuse for you to be in my wedding with anything less than the best."

Hermione attempted to protest but when she turned to found that she had already paid Mrs. Ranoliza for it. And Pansy giggled as she pointed to a sign that said no returns or refunds and Hermione sighed in defeat then giggled and said "So what are we going to do about the bridesmaids?"

Pansy smiled and showed her which dress she picked out for them it was a simple royal blue muggle gown that had a sweetheart neckline and a straightcut skirt down to the floor. Hermione smiled and though it was perfect for the 3 girls. She was fitted for her dress than they left the store with the dresses paid for and set aside til closer to the wedding to pick them up and continued to flower shop and also picked out center pieces for the tables. Once they were done they went back to the school and continued their classes. That night Hermione was thoroughly exhausted and was out like a light once her head hit the pillow.

(Fast Foward a few months to NEWTs Month)

It was the weekend before NEWTS and Hermione was a nervous wreck.. She had so much to study. She brought her grades back up in Potions after her talk with Professor Snape and she learned to hide her emotions. She did what she was known best for doing, She studied books on how to mask emotions and as usual exceeded in doing what she studied. It was Sunday Night and she was now stuck cramming her studying in because Pansy insisted she needed all of her female wedding party to help her with setting up the Hall she rented for the wedding. Apparently her parents were fabulously wealthy and rented it for the whole month of June so time could be taken setting up everything just right. And of course Hermione got sucked in to help starting decorate as it was her duty as Maid of Honor.

She woke up 7am the next morning after staying up til 2am studying. She had 8 classes which meant 1 exam a day minimum. She groggily put her hand out to her end table and wandlessly accioed her pepper up potion. Once she perked up she showered and got dressed for the day and went down to breakfast. Once she finished she ran out to the main hallway and looked at the lists posted for the NEWTS for each class and house. She found that 6 of her classes were in the first 2 days. 1 in the morning, 1 in the afternoon, and 1 in the early evening. the last 2 were on the third day this week then she would be done. Just to make sure she double checked the list. She then wrote down the dates and times of all her tests. She was thankful her Advanced Potions test was last this week as she had 2 or 3 chapters left still to study.

She flew through all her exams fairly easily and was certain that she passed them all. Now she was up to her last one. It was Weds. Lunch time which meant her Advanced Potions exam was in 1 hour at 1pm. She ate through lunch hurridly then ran to the library to scan through all her notes throughout the year. Finally 10 minutes before her exam she rushed down to the dungeon. She saw him outside the Potions lab and her heart skipped a beat though she kept her face neutral and walked calmely over to the door and said "Morning Professor". He looked down at her with his usual blank stare and gave her a curt nod and she proceeded to her usual desk.

Moments later the Potions Master came in with his billowing robes slamming the door behind him. He proceeded to the front of the room and stopped scanning over the students. "For this exam I will be changing the seating." With a silent flick of his wand the room enlarged and the students found themselves spread out around the enlarged roomwith at least 2-3 feet between them each direction. After he gave them a moment to adjust to the movement he continued "This is to ensure that you cannot cheat verbally. And to ensure you cannot cheat via paper you will feel wards around each of you that makes whatever you write down invisible to other students. You will have 2 hours to complete the written exam portion. For the last hour I will give each of you a different potion to brew and that potion will be 50% of your overall grade. Good Luck". And with another flick of the wand papers flew onto each students desks and he boomed out "START".

Hermione managed to finish after only an hour and a half into the test. She sat there quietly and looked around the room and saw everyone else still working. Snape looked up and saw her staring around and walked over to her and spoke "I hope you are not still trying to cheat Miss Granger."

Hermione looked shocked and spoke up at him with a cold expression and stated "No Professor I am already done. I was simply curious to see if anybody else was done yet."

Professor snape was impressed and gave a slight quirk of his lip hinting a smile and said "Very well Miss Granger" he took her paper and from what he glanced through and saw he knew she probably passed. "I will allow you to look at the potions lists and directions I've given you so far and will give you your potion when everyone else has finished their written."

"Thank you Professor for that." She said gratefully and pulled out her binder and read all she had so far while she waited. He graded her paper while he waited for the rest to finish and found she had gotten all 50 questions perfectly right. He was shocked. She is the first student to get a perfect score on the written since...well...me he thought to himself quietly. If she manages to match his grade in Potions with an equally perfect score in the brewing section he would offer her an apprenticeship. He has never offered anybody one before because nobody ever grasped everything like he could and with potions everything must be perfect.

He looked up and saw everyone was done. With a flick of his wand he collected all the papers into a neat pile on his desk. He then picked up a pile of papers with potion names and ingredients on each paper. each paper had a name as well. He used his wand to levitate each one to it's correct student then once again spoke to the students and found himself looking at the Granger girl as he did so. "You know where everything is so please go get your ingredients in a calm fashion and get your cauldrons and ingredients. Any of you break anything I will deduct points on the brew portion of your grade." With that he tore his eyes from her and sat back at his desk continuing to mark their written tests.

Hermione walked up and got all her ingredients filling a bit silly and embarrased although she didn't let it show. Ugh he had to give me the Amortentia Potion for my brew. He has to be doing this on purpose. He is either trying to embaress me or make me fail. Well either way it won't work I'm going to make this potion perfect and pass this NEWT. She went back to her desk and spent the next 45 minutes brewing her potion and finally finished it. She then bottled up her finished potion and with a flick of her wand vanished everything on her desk with the spell he gave them in the beginning of the year to clean up their tables quicker. She sat the bottled potion in the Vial holder at the front of her desk and sat down and waited. When he finally came over and retrieved it and told her he could go she let out a sigh of relief and left the classroom quietly.

Miss Granger,

Please come to my office at 11am on Friday to discuss your NEWT grade please.

~Professor Snape

This must have been the 10th time she read the note since the owl brought it to her yesterday morning. It was now Friday 10:58am and she was standing outside his door and she tucked the paper into her school bag. She pulled up all the courage she had in her and knocked on the door. She was afraid that she may have overestimated herself and possibly failed the test. Finally he opened the door from his desk and told her to enter. She walked over to his desk and sat in the seat in front of him and set her bag next the the chair and looked up at him nervously.

"Miss Granger I assume you remember why I asked you to meet me in the note" He said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes professor, You said it was about my grade on my NEWT Sir." She looked down.

He decided he left her hanging long enough as he sent it to her yesterday. "Miss Granger you scored a perfect Grade on your Advanced Potions NEWT. You received an O+!"

Hermione looked up at him schocked. "I what?" She said not believing what she just heard.

"You got every written question correct and the brewed potion was perfect. I have a propsition for you Miss Granger."

"What is that Sir?"

"I would like to offer you the oppportunity to be my Apprentice. I've been waiting a very long time to find somebody who could match my end of school grades."

Hermione was flabbergasted. He wants me to be his apprentice. I can't believe this. She sat there staring at him in complete confussion.

"I also wanted to know where you are with your feelings, If you still had that crush we spoke about a few months ago."

So that's why he gave me the Amortentia Potion as my final brew. She thought to herself then smiled softly. "Yes I do still have those feelings Professor. Is that why you gave me the Amortentia Potion?"

"I was hoping to jar something in your brain a little bit." He admitted with a slight smirk.

"Oh I remembered that one very well Professor."

"I have been able to see the rest of your grades. You seem to have gotten O's in everything. I'm sure you will have every professor jumping on you for an apprenticeship."

She giggled "Well you don't have to worry about their jumping Professor because I accept your offer." Her heart was pounding with excitement. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I shall speak with the Headmistress about this and will set up a meeting for after your graduation but before you leave. Would next Friday due for you?"

"Yes that is fine with me."

He schooled his feature back to his usual look and said to her "I am sorry to cut this short but Lunch will be starting in about 30 minutes and I have 2 more end of term exams to administer."

"Yes Sir I understand. Thenk you again Sir." She grabbed her bag and ran to the door looking back once more and gave him a big genuine smile and said "Goodbye Sir, See you Friday."

 **A/N** : Sorry for the fast foward. I felt it unnecessary to drag out the story by trying to fill the year with stuff. So we just skipped to June. I have a surprise for you all in store in the next chapter. ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I'm gonna go get to work on the next chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and the story overall so far. I am beyond words at how shocked I am to have so many people following and favoriting my story and myself. As promised here is the surprise I promised within the chapter. Read on my dears! ;)

The Forbidden Crush

Chapter 10

Hermione woke filled with excitement Friday morning. She had her meeting with Severus and Minerva about her apprenticeship. She looked at the time on her clock and saw that she had 1 hour til her meeting. She ran into the bathroom and took a nice hot but quick shower. Once she got out she used a spell one of the other girls taught her yesterday and her hair dried and straighten and looked like silk. She then went and got her favorite lucky blouse which was a baby blue and a jean skirt that was a little bit darker shade of blue but came down to her knees. After she was dressed she found a pair of black heels in her trunk and threw them on. She had 15 minutes til the meeting so she walked down to the Headmistress' office and spoke the password. She then waited til exactly 9am and knocked on the door. She heard Minerva say "Come in Dear" and so she opened the door and walked in. Minerva was wearing her usual teaching robes but when she looked at Severus she was surprised to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of black muggle jeans and a black polo shirt. She must have been looking at him for longer than she thought cause he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry Professor it's just that I've never seen you wear muggle clothes so it took me by surprise."

At that Severus laughed hich again surprised Hermione. "I don't have to deal with students anymore til next term so I am able to relax and wear more comfortable clothing. There is much more to me then you students seem to think."

Hermione blushed beat red and said "Yes, I suppose you are rght, We don't see you in any environment other than teaching here so you may be different than we think outside the classrom. I appologize Professor."

He simply waved her off saying "Do not worry, You are not the first to make assumptions and be surprised at how I dress away from the students."

Minerva laughed sweetly then turned to Hermione. "Please take a seat deary and we will get this little meeting started."

Hermione walked over and took a seat on the couch next to Severus while Minerva sat in the Arm Chair next to it.

"So Hermione, Severus here has told me you accepted his offer to be his Apprentice. As such you do understand you would be required to stay in the Castle during the school year for the duration of your apprecnticeship. During you first break you may go home for a time to see them but you must keep in contact with Severus and meet with him if he requires you to do so. Can you accept and agree to these conditions?"Minerva asked her looking seriously yet kind.

Hermione figured this would be a part of beng an Apprentice. "Yes , I agree to those terms."

"Very well then" Minerva said before she continued to speak "Now lets talk over living arrangements."

Hermione sat shocked and she could see out the corner of her eye that Severus tensed up a little bit. At least she wasn't alone feeling a little nervous about this situation.

"As you both may know an apprentice is expected to live with their Master of whichever subject it is, However, Being your doing this straight after graduating they are allowing you to go home for a short time to see your parents and explain this to them."

Hermione felt fear run through her veins but at the same time excitement. She got to live with the Potions Master who snuck his way into her Dreams months ago. Her feelings only grew from there but at the same time she was worried how Snape would feel about this. "Thank you for allowing me to return home to see my parents and I believe I can live with Snape as long as it is okay with him."

Snape thought about things for a moment and finally spoke "I can agree to whatever arrangements Hermione feels comfortable with and can be arranged by you Minerva." turning to Hermione he continued "And I thought I've already told you when we are speaking as equals you are to call me Severus. You may be an apprentice but outside of class I cannot look at you as anything less than an equal being we fought together on the same side in the last war."

Hermione blushed then turned to Minerva as she began to speak.

"I believe we can enlarge your living quarters snape and make an equally large bedroom with a private bathroom attached to it for Hermione and add a new labratory to your living quarters for you both to use in privacy when you are working on a project you don't want to be disturbed working on. Does that sound sutible for you both?"

Hermione and both without looking at each other spoke in unison saying "Yes." They both looked at each other and Hermione giggled a little while Severus' lips turned up in a small smirk.

Minerva clasped her hands with a joyus glee on her face and said "Well that settles it then. Your room will be ready for you in a few days Hermione so you can start moving things back whenever you like. You will be expected to be moved in an to start your Apprenticeship in 3 weeks."

Hermione smiled "Thank you very much. I appreciate having the time to move things and see my parents. I do have one question though. Would I be allowed to chose the colors for my room?"

Severus said "As long as it sticks to your bedroom I don't see why not."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief "Wonderful, I would like my rooms to be royal blue and dark lavendar."

Severus turned letting out his own sigh of relief. "I'm glad you choose reasonable colors. I would have vomitted if you said pink on top of pink on top of pink."

Hermione had a look of horror and said. "Living in a dorm full of other girls I can say quiet reasonably I am sick of Pink!"

Minerva laughed whole heartedly while Severus smirked then continued. "As your head of house I quit agree. Pink after some time can get quit boring and after that sickening."

They spent another half hour setting up their arrangements and other things then Hermione bid them her goodbyes and went back to her dormitory to get ready to leave. She felt a sense of relief she'd be coming back to the castle she had come to love and call home. She was excited to be returning in just 3 weeks time but this time as an equal to the other Professors. This was going to be an amazing adeventure.

Shortly after Hermione had left Severus and Minerva bid goodbye with agreement they'd get started on the enlargement and decorating the next morning. Now they were standing there performing the spells to enlarge the living quarters and put up walls and doors for the seperated spaces. They spells the walls in Hermione's room a light Royal Blue with the a large Queen 4 poster bed, not much different than his own, with linens in the colors of lavendar and lilac. They also added a large herth fireplace for heat and some armchairs by it along with a small end table and another wall they added a large walk in closet for her things as being a female they decided she'd need a larger closet than his was. They also gave her a decent sized 4 piece bathroom. It was painted a light lavendar with royal blue accesories. I hope she likes all of this. Even if she finds out she doesn't like me as she thought she did and things don't advance between us she'll be stuck living here for the remainder of her apprenticeship. I just hope things work out for the best. He thought to himself as he waved the last spell from his wand.

Hermione woke up in her room of Pink and Lilac and groaned. She got so sick of seeing the big dormitory overdone with pink that she was looking foward to moving back to the castle in a room that would be blue and lavendar. She went to the bathroom across the hall from her room and took her morning shower and got dressed for the day. She then ran downstairs for some breakfast. She was looking foward to it as her mother told her of a new breakfast she learned while vacationing in America in the Southern states. It was called Biscuits in Sausage Gravy. When she finally dug in she found it tasted as good as it sounded. When she was done her and her parents went into the living room to do some catching up. She finally decided to tell them of the news she had.

"Well mum and dad I have some exciting news." She said smiling.

"Well what is it dear?" Her mother said looking happily curious holding her father's hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and thought well here it goes then said "I got offered an Apprenticeship. I will be a potions Apprentice and will be learning under the best potions master Professor Snape." When she finally got it all out she took another breath and smiled.

Her father smiled brightly "Well congratulations honey. We are so proud of you. So when do you start?"

Hermione was dreading this part of the news. "In 3 weeks time. According to the laws of the Ministry I must live with Professor Snape during the time of my Apprenticeship..." before she could finish she was cut off by her father.

"THEY WANT YOU TO LIVE WITH A MAN WHO IS TWICE YOUR AGE? WHAT ARE THEY THINKIN? HOW COULD YOU ACCEPT IT KNOWING THIS?"

Hermione was hurt by this and defended herself. "FATHER IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH I COULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

Mrs. Granger put her hand over her husband's mouth and turned to Hermione "Please proceed Hermione" Then she turned back to Mr. Granger "And you will keep quiet until she is done."

Hermione stiffled a giggle then conitnued. "I will be living in Professor Snape living quarters but I will have my own bedroom and bathroom seperate from his own. We will only be sharing the sitting room and potions lab. For meals we dine in the Great Hall just like when I was a student."

Mr. Granger sat there looking a bit more calm "So you won't actually be sleeping with the Professor?"

"Of course not" She replied in shock.

At her daughter's response Mrs. Granger quickly said "You forget we are not familiar with Wizard society's customs. We are non-magic afterall or whatever you call us again."

Hermione laughed at this and replied "Yes, I know. And the term is muggle mum. You both are muggles."

The 3 weeks past quickly. She enjoyed her time with her parents very much. They spent time going to the muggle movie theaters, her mother took her shopping for a brand new wardrobe of both muggle and wizarding attire including formal dresses and robes considering apprentices were expected to attend any formal events their mentor attended. She shrunk everything down and put them in her purse as they shopped store to store. Now she was packing her things and getting ready to move out of her childhood home and in with Professor Snape. She was both nervous and excited to enter this new endevour. He said he would be coming to pick her up as they would be staying somewhere else for a few weeks before they returned to Hogwarts and said it was his personal home. He said he had set her up her own special room. She was happy that he thought to do that for her.

It was 8am, The exact time he said he would pick her up. She kissed and hugged her mother and father goodbye and then walked outside onto the porch to wait for him. She spotted him walking down the block and waved to him. He arrived in front of her house and came up onto the porch to her. She smiled nervously and said "I'm ready to go sir. I have all my things shrunk into my purse. Don't worry though I didn't pack my entire room or house, just some small nicknacks is all I took and my clothes of course. Only extras I took was my laptop, printer, and a few portraits and pictures I had hanging on my walls."

He looked at her a quirked his eyebrow with a slight smirk that was barely noticeable. "The rooms set up for you at the Prince estate and the Castle are yours to decorate and set up as you please. The other rooms can be discussed. Also the Libraries in our quarters at Hogwarts and in the private residence have been doubled to have enough room for your books and can be enlarged or shrunk again depending on how many books you undoubtedly have."

"I do have many books" she confessed. "Well I am ready whenever you are and am looking foward to seeing the first of my 2 rooms and homes." She chuckled softly.

He held out his arm to Hermione. "Grab onto my arms so I may disillusion us and apparate us to the house."

With that she grabbed hold of his arm and with 2 waves of his wand they apparated into a large home with 10 foot ceilings and a grand staircase. To her left she saw a formal sitting room and to her right she saw through french glass door what looked to be the library and in front of her to the side of the stairs a long hallway. She looked at the home in awe and turned to him. "This is beautiful Professor. I never imagined you owning a home like this. I imagined you in a much smaller home."

He had taken a few steps to the side already and looked at her. "I did during the war but after the war my inheritence from my grandparents on my mother's side was finally released to me. I found this place much more appropriate for a large Potions lab and a large Library. We have 3 house elves here. Joby who is my main servant, Dolli who is your private servant, and Tallen who is the general servant for the house."

He showed her around the house to see a large dining room that could probably fit 50 people in it, then a more informal sitting area, and a large Kitchen which was beautiful and bright, he brought her downstairs to the Potions lab which was huge, then brought her upstairs and showed her 4 guest rooms and 2 bathrooms, He then showed her the direction where his room and bathroom were, then he finally brought her to her own room. Her bedroom was a medium lavendar and had royal blue trimmings around the windows and doors. There was a large queen bed in the center which was white with royal blue and purple bedding on it. She walked through the door and saw a gorgeous bathroom with a huge counter mirror and a beautiful undermount sink, a large shower with a rain showerhead in the center and a handhelf showerhead, a large stand alone soaker tub and light lavendar walls. She walked back into the bedroom and saw french doors on the other side and opened them to reveal a large walk in closet the size of her bedroom at her parents house with a full body mirror and shelves for shoes. She walked back into the hallway to see Severus just standing there waiting as patiently as he could.

"Thank you this room is gorgeous. This must have taken you forever I appreciate it so much."

"It was only a few spells so it didn't take much. Get yourself settled in and I'll come tell you when lunch is ready."

Hermione ran out into the hall after him and yelled "Wait Severus."

He stopped and turned back to her. Before she could stop and think she ran the few feet over to him and hugged him tightly then something came over her and she looked up into his eyes and kissed him on the lips and savored the taste of his lips for a few moments then quickly pulled back.

She stared at him for a second and quickly rambled out "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" And with that she ran into her room and shut the door. _Merlin what have I done? I probably just blew any chance I had at making anyting happen with him doing that_ already. Agh! She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. _You're so stupid Hermione. You've just turned what could have been an amazing experience into a long brooding one most possibly._ With that she decided to take a shower so she stripped and turned on the hot water and let the water clear her mind.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Somebody did an unathorized transaction so the money I usually pay my phone with was gone and we had to wait for it to be refunded. But my phone is on now so here is your update my loves. Thank you so much for your patience as it is really appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Th** ank you to everyone who has been reading and following and favoriting my story. You all are what keeps me writing! Much love to all of you! Hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point and hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones. Read on dears. =D

* * *

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 11**

He walked out of her room with the intent to go get lunch ready for the 2 of them. Then suddenly he heard her call for him to wait from behind him so he stopped and turned. He was about to ask what it was when she ran up to him and hugged him. He didn't know what to do but he was trying to be cordial so he put his arms around her to return her hug guessing it was her way of saying thank you for the bedroom. He looked down as she slightly pulled away then before he knew it her lips were upon his. He closed his eyes. She had the most sweet and supple lips he'd ever tasted. Then just as suddenly as she kissed him she pulled away appologized and ran into her room. She locked the door so he couldn't even run after to tell her there was no need to appologize. He enjoyed their kiss, even if it was rather sudden and random. He was hoping she still had that crush for him and this confirmed it. He was excited but worried about how she must now feel. He'd deal with that later when lunch was ready.

He walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. He made both of them some salad using romain lettuce, tomatoes, shredded mozzerella and croutons. He had 3 types of dressing but wasn't sure which type she preferred. He placed them out on the table next to the big bowl of salad and turned to the cabinets. He grabbed 2 bowls and 2 forks out of the drawer. He went to the fridge and realized he didn't know if she preffered juice or soda. Well, nobody would of thought that his secret induldgence would be muggle soda. His favorites were Pepsi and Root Beer. He decided he'd ask her which she preferred when he called her down. He finished setting the table and walked to the staircase.

Once at her room he knocked on the door. "Just a minute" he heard her yell out. He stood there only a few moments and she came to the door in a muggle t-shirt and jean shorts with her hair flattened and wet. "Sorry I had just gotten out of the shower when you knocked and I wasn't done getting dressed yet. I'm really sorry about earlier I hope you'll forgive me."

 _There she goes appologizing again_ he thought to himself with an amuzed smirk on his face. "I see no reason for you to be appologizing Hermione. If you would recall I hugged you back and I also did not pull away or attempt to push you away when you kissed me. I rather enjoyed our kiss. But the reason I am here is that lunch is ready.

Hermione's head was spinning from everything he just said. All she could get out was a small nod and soft "okay". She then followed him to the kitchen after closing her bedroom door behind her. She sat down at one of the seats where the bowls were.

"Which drink do you rather? I have Applce Juice, Orange Juice, Pepsi, Root Beer, Iced Tea, and of course water." He said to her while looking in the fridge then looking to her for an answer.

Hermione's eyes went big "You drink soda? I never took you for the soda type. I'll take a Pepsi please. It's been forever since I had some being as we don't have it at Hogwarts and my parents are dentists so super sweet drinks are usually a big nono."

Severus smirked at this "Yes it's my secret indulgence. Don't tell anybody as if people find out about it I'll know who told cause you and Lucius are the only ones who know" he said as he walked over to the table with their then served himself some salad and grabbed the italian dressing just as she grabbed the greek. "I never took you for a greek dressing person. I expected you to grab the italian or blue cheese."

"I like most salad dressings and switch it up depending on the mood I'm in. And worry not I won't tell your secret as long as you don't tell my parents I have been drinking soda" she said giggling lightly.

Well this is quiet pleasant. Maybe you didn't screw things up after all she thought to herself. "I must admit you are a bit different then I thought you'd be. I never expected you to be so relaxed and open with me like this after all these years."

Severus sighed "I kind of figured that. I had an image to uphold while I was a death eater which, is what cause me to act the way you saw during your years of class. Now I am just that way in the classroom and with students by nature but now I can be more fair in my point distrubution and deduction. But I can now be a normal person so to speak now that I am free of the Dark Lord and the war is over."

Hermione thought for a minute as she ate her food then took a sip of her drink to wash it all down. "Hmm, Guess I never thought of it that way. Being one of the main players in the war I sometimes find myself forgetting the sacrafices others made in the war. I tend to only think of my own sacrafices."

At this Severus pressed his lips and glared at her. "Isn't that a bit selfish for a Gryffindor?" he said as he stabbed at his salad and finally found a sutable piece and ate it.

Hermione looked down at her plate. So much for the pleasant conversation. I hoped he would say something more like 'We all do that every now and again' but no instead he insults me. I guess that's payback for earlier no matter what he said on the subject. She dropped her head down slightly and frowned. She forever messed up something or another. She had a feeling this was going to be a long summer. Finally she said lowly and slowly so she hopefully wouldn't sound so hurt "I don't mean to be selfish. At the same time I don't think I'm the only one who forgets others sacrifices in the war". She then looked up and gave him a pointed look suggesting he also forgets everyone else's sacrifices.

Snape drank down the rest of his soda and stood up as he levitated his used bowl and glass to the sink and spelled the sponge and dishes to clean themselves. He looked down at her and noticed the suggesting look in her eyes and with a deathly glare spoke "Not everybody forgets other's sacrifices. I haven't forgot that Harry lost his parents then had to sacrifice his own life even though he was allowed to come back. I haven't forgotten you had to obliviate your parents and send them to Australia then after the war explain everything to them. I haven't forgotten that Ron lost a bother in the battle. Or that Teddy lost both of his parents in the war. And I haven't forgotten the sacrifices Albus made to ensure we won the war. I remember that along with all the sacrifices I made for the war. Remember that before suggesting that I forget other's sacrifices." With that he walked out of the room and left her sitting there alone.

 _Way to go Hermione. You really fucked up this time_. She thought to herself having lost her appetite she threw out the rest of her food then put the dshes in the sink and charmed them the same as Snape had and decided she wanted to read. She walked into the library to get one of her books she brought and saw him sitting there reading his own book still looking angry. She grabbed her book and quickly retreated to her bedroom and sat in one of the armchairs by the large window looking over the large land out front. She eventually dozed off reading her book while feeling guilty as ever.

 **A/N:** I know this is a short chapter and I promise the next one will be longer but I feel this chapter is best ended here so I will start working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and please leave reviews and opinions on what you think should happen next. I do take into account every review left for me. Thank you all and much love. Muahzz


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking so long between each update. With the holidays in full swing and having to transfer everything to my phone and do it that way it's been a bit hectic. I am trying to type out and post this chapters as quickly as life will allow. I hope you enjoy and please continue reviewing.

* * *

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 12**

 _How dare she look at me like I've forgotten everyone else's sacrifices. I know what many others have lost. I watched her and her stupid friends sacrifice their childhood for crying out loud. I helped Albus sacrifice his own life._ He felt so hurt by that look she gave him. He had thought her of all people would understand and realize that he sacrificed and tried to help everyone else not have to sacrifice. He decided to go to the library and read the book he had been attempting to finish so he could empty his mind and calm down to think straight again.

A short time later he had gotten about a page and a half in when Hermione walked into the library. She quickly grabbed one of her books and ran out of the room and up the stairs. He heard a door shut which he presumed to be her bedroom door. She was wrong for what she did but he felt a bit guilty still for the way he snapped at her. Especially after she just kissed him earlier. _God why are women so complicated? And why is she making my emotions so haywire._ I better go talk to her. With that thought, He got up place a bookmark in the page he had been reading and placed it back in the shelf. He swiftly climbed the stairs to her room stopping in front of it. He knock 3 times and waited hoping she'd answer so he could apologize.

* * *

She was still sitting in the armchair and lightly sleeping when a knock on the door startled her awake. She knew who it was and was afraid to answer that he may still be angry with her and pop off on her some more. He knocked again and she sighed lowly and answered "What is it?"

"I just wanted to come apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. What you said was indeed rude but my reaction was uncalled for." She heard him say through the door.

She opened the door. "I'm sorry I had fell asleep and when I heard you knock on the door I was worried you were still mad at me."

Severus shook his head no and surprised her by hugging her. She froze for a moment then realized how silly she was being. _Hadn't I kissed him earlier and him then admit he actually liked it._ With that thought she wrapped her arms back around him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for what I said too. That was thoughtless of me especially after all you've done for us."

"It's okay, We are going to have disagreements. Especially considering I'm not used to living with anyone and you're used to being isolated with intolerable idiotic girls from your house. I guess it'll just take time for us to get used to each other." He finally let go of her and looked at her eyes and felt like he was suddenly under a spell although he knew she didn't do anything.

"I'm going to go take a shower if that's okay with you? I don't want to hog up the bathroom on you."

"That's fine" She said and watched him walk to the bathroom and decided she was going to continue reading her book and walked back over to her chair and begin reading again well until the sun started going down.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to get something up since it's been a while. Hope you all enjoy it. I know things are moving kind of fast but like I said some parts I can't think of an in between for so bare with me. Please review and comment I read them all. Love you my readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a year since I've updated. Alot of stuff happened last year that kept me from here. But I'm back now and plan on updating as often as I can. I know it's short but I wanted to get something up for everyone. Thank you for all your patience.

 **The Forbidden Crush**

 **Chapter 13**

After about 15 minutes Hermione heard sounds coming from the hallway. She knew Severus was supposed to be in the shower so she decided to investigate with wand in hand. She slowly and quietly opened the door and was completely shocked and pleased with what she seen.

She quietly stared through the crack of her door. There was Severus Snape walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel probably about to head to his room. He had a nice firm stomach and a beautifully chissled chest. His skin was creamy white and smooth. His arms were a bit thicker than she thought and muscular. My God He's Beautiful Hermione thought to herself. Her eyes slowly wondered down his body and noticed a pleasantly big buldge under the towel at his pelic area. All of a sudden she heard a low gasp escape her lips without permission as he was about to turn towards his room and then stopped. Carefully, quickly, and as silently as possible she shut the door hoping he wouldn't realize it was her and hoped maybe he'd think it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Severus took a quick shower just to freshen up a bit, relax, and empty his mind. He towel his hair dry a bit then rehung his towel to dry. He opened the door to the bathroom then shut off the lights and intake fan. Severus was about to turn when he suddenly heard a low gasp. He quickly turned around but saw nothing. He even looked to Hermione's door but it was closed still. It must just be my imagination, She isn't the type to spy on a half naked man as he's coming out the the shower is he? He thought to himself then he shook his head No she's not that type and immediately dismissed any further thoughts of the matter and walked into his room to change.

 _SSHG_

Later on that evening Hermione decided she would prepare some dinner for the 2 of them since Severus was kind enough to make them some lunch. She decided she would do something special to thank him for giving her this lovely oppurtunity. She decided to cook something hearty but still in her eyes special, Roast Beef with Cheesy Potato and mixed Corn and Peas. When everthing was finally done being cooked and set out on the table she decided to go up and get Severus from his room for dinner.

She went up the stairs a bit quicker than she meant to. She was excited and hoping he'd like what she had cooked for him. As she got to his door she knocked 3 times. He slowly opened the door and she stood face to face with him. He was dressed this time but the thought of earlier made her slightly blush and she hoped he wouldn't notice and question her over it. Thankfully he just looked down at her. She refound her voice and just said "I've cooked us some dinner Severus. Would you like to join me?" He softly smiled and said "Yes of course, Thank you Hermione." He then kissed her forehead softly and followed her downstairs.


End file.
